


Late Night

by staylow



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staylow/pseuds/staylow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by the song Late Night in Kauai and Pop Thieves (Make It Feel Good) both by Childish Gambino</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it's so bad wow

Tyler, is walking on the beach. Thinking back to when, things were just a lot more simpler. Easier.

The very same beach where _it_ all happened.

 

Tyler, **Josh** , and their friends, all got together and set up a tent on the beach.

Tyler and **Josh** had their own tent. Their friends shared the other one, all four of them squeezed together in a two person tent. While Tyler and **Josh** had their two person tent all to themselves.

They slept in them. Not for the whole night. But just long enough.

Tyler could've sworn that something magic happened that night between him and **Josh**.

At around 3 am Tyler and **Josh** left the tent while everyone else was asleep.

They put their large black blanket littered with stars on the sand. 

They layed down and just looked up at the actual stars.

They felt like they were floating in an abyss.

**Josh** doozed off for a bit and Tyler liked to watch him while he slept. He would have liked to write a poem about him and leave it for him in his room.

Tyler watched as **Josh** awoke, at 3:12 am. 

When Tyler saw his face all he could do was smile.

Tyler got up and told **Josh** to wait.

He brought the car on the beach and turned on the head lights so they could see what the waves looked like.

He remembers that first night. **Josh** was wearing a black Power Rangers t-shirt. So was he, a red one.

They were both so insecure but with each other they forgot about that.

They really just looked up at the stars. So Tyler turned off the lights from the car.

Tyler thought you should be mine. You should just be with me on this beautiful night.

Time flew by, and soon the sun was rising.

It was just for that night. 

And they were hoping it wouldn't end. But it did.

So they just drove back home, chilling with their friends.

 

Now that Tyler thinks back to those brief moments, he hopes that someday he can make it right.

That **Josh** can too. Without any spite..

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS TERRIBLE! I'M SORRY IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS! IT'S SO CONFUSING IFHNWEQFOB


End file.
